


Oasis

by Aurelia_Tepes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lambert (The Witcher), Courting Jewelry, Courting braids, Dancing, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Witcher Original Characters, slowburn, tags will update as I go, warlord au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Tepes/pseuds/Aurelia_Tepes
Summary: Jaskier was a travelling bard for years, and now he's back home in Lettenhove to go to the party his parents have been invited to. To be the son they want him to be.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Witchers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	1. Jaskier

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta, zippymom97!

Julian’s parents were always angry that he travelled, mostly because he was an omega. They were worried that he’d be assaulted or claimed, or that Julian would be so “stupid” as to “fall in love”. His status was only a card for them, he knew that. A card to use to gain an alliance, to gain their family higher standing aside from title he had almost nothing.

But as Jaskier? Jaskier had music, he made smiles. He was careful, of course. He’d never had a heat partner, he’d never gone further than flirtations while singing and dancing in inns. He also never strayed far from “home”, seeing as everytime he got a little too far some guards would bring him back.

He learned from several people and courses in Oxenfurt how to make oils and soaps, lotions and other luxury items, and his parents approved because it was very ‘omega-like’. He just thought it was a nice skill to have, a skill he could use to pamper his friends and loved ones. It paid well too, when his voice was hoarse from singing. Many people enjoyed his crafts.

Jaskier was a romantic sap, he liked traditional courting methods- he liked getting to know someone, earning the courting jewelry and braids. He always loved the idea of how Omegas used to be. Now, they’re treated as almost property; instead of the valued member of a family they should be. 

Jaskier wanted to be known for his song, flash his courting jewelry, if he had any- show off, let it be known he was wanted. He’s always loved a crowd, he knew how to work one. He’s always loved making people feel warm and smiles, always loved telling stories.

Julian was caged and hidden away, only useful for political marriage but Jaskier was free and could make his own choices. He loved being Jaskier.

Now, it seems, he has to be Julian. Guards came to get him, to tell him his parents are requesting his presence, giving him no chance to decline. The servants forced him out of his clothing, bathed him and dressed him in clothes that he hated. He hated the atmosphere, the malicious attitudes and the lies.

Of course, he was summoned to dinner and his life choices ridiculed. Told of how he was an ameteur and he should come home and be a proper omega, nevermind the fact because he was male he was viewed as lesser. Once they were done criticizing him, he dared to speak up.

“Why now? You’ve let me run all along the continent until now, what do you need me for?” He cut to the chase, looking up from his bland meal.

“Can’t we check in on our child?” His mother replies innocently and Jaskier narrowed his eyes, not believing her for a moment.

“We both know that’s not why, mother. I’m sure you’d rather pretend I never existed.”

“We’ve invited the White Wolf here and we need all our children present, even you.” His father cut in with a sneer, ignoring the glare from his mother. Jaskier had to keep from the glee and wonder showing on his face. The White Wolf? Here? He’s heard of the man, who hadn’t?

The White Wolf was a witcher who’d decided years ago that men could be monsters too, or perhaps he was just cruel- he didn’t know what rumors were true and there were so many! He’d decided men were monsters too and took to correcting it, which led to him being one of the most powerful men on the continent. He rules over many lands after killing their kings who wronged him or his people- but never the actual people who lived there, or so he’d heard. Like cutting the head off a snake and leaving the rest.

He wanted to know the stories from first hand accounts, but part of him was scared because what if the awful rumors were true? He wondered then why the White Wolf accepted an invitation from a count and not the king or higher rank.

Regardless, Jaskier was excited to see what rumors were true and what weren’t. Even if they were all alphas-- which meant his mother would force him into some omega garb to hide the fact he was male and make him be quiet. Cover up his neck to insinuate he’d been marked, that he was a slut. He’d go along with it… for now, as much as it pained him.

“When will he come?” He asks politely. 

“Two days time, him and most of his court.” His father replies, and Jaskier starts to think. He wonders how he could get the White Wolf’s attention while here.

“We’ll be going to the palace.” His mother says sternly. She smacked his hand when he reached over to get more food. “And you will be on your best behavior, Julian. I think that’s enough food for you.”

Ah, so they hadn’t invited the White Wolf the king did and also invited the Pankratz. That made more sense to the viscount. He continued to eat, hoping to find a way to smuggle his lute into the palace- maybe sing for the White Wolf?

He’d have a lot to think about and plan for the upcoming party at the palace.


	2. Would You Like to Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, zippymom97!

Much to his dismay, he couldn’t find a way to bring his lute and two days passed. He loathed the high-necked outfit, but he did like the gloves he was forced to wear. His mother made sure he and his sisters were devoid of any jewelry and his sisters had simple braids meaning that they were single. The gloves felt soft and nice, though. So that was a plus. He sat quietly on the way to the palace as his mother listed off rules to him and his sisters.

“With any luck, perhaps the White Wolf or one of his court likes one of our daughters.” His father spoke, and Jaskier fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course they hoped their perfect omega daughters got a place into one of the strongest courts on the continent, but not him- not that he’d wanted it, it’s just nice to be thought of like that sometimes.

His mother led them into the palace and to their table and just before the party started, a portal opened into the main room in front of everyone earning a gasp and quiet murmuring. Jaskier sat up further, hoping to catch a glimpse as a man with white hair stepped through the portal. His face twisted into a scowl, like he’d eaten something rancid but it quickly disappeared.

Beside him, four more emerged from the portal. Two men, each with face scars though one was extensively more marred than the other. The one with many scars was certainly just a little bigger than the White Wolf and the other was smaller. The two others with the witchers were two mages, it seems.

“We welcome the White Wolf and his court,” The king greeted, loud. The smallest witcher with red hair seemed to roll his eyes and the scarred one with brown hair pinched his side while maintaining a kind smile. The White Wolf said nothing as pleasantries were exchanged and they were led to a table near the front. 

Now Jaskier knew those three were witchers because of their golden eyes, and he was hooked. It was hard to make out what they were, given the room of other Alphas, Betas and Omegas but he almost assumed them all to be Alpha.

Jaskier did not shy away from their gaze as the smallest one glared directly at him as if he were the reason they came to this place. Despite the glare, Jaskier smiled faintly to convey friendliness. This seemed to displease because the frown deepened, but Jaskier kept his smile.

Dinner was served and he listened as his parents gossiped and tried to convince their daughters to ask one of the White Wolf’s court to dance, while he occasionally looked up and caught the smallest wolf’s eye. When the dancing began, Jaskier stood up and marched over ignoring his parents' whispered threats.

The smallest wolf seemed to tense, like he expected a fight but once Jaskier was within speaking distance he cleared his throat. He remembers his mother always telling him not to speak with alphas with facial scars, they fought too much and were too aggressive. All the witchers here had facial scars, what had they expected his sisters to do?

“Would you like to dance?” He smiled sweetly, holding out his hand and took great pleasure in the scowl accompanied by a blush on the Wolf’s face. The wolf stood, ignoring the snickers of the others beside him and grumbled an acceptance before telling the others to ‘piss off’. He offered his wrist to Jaskier, and a swell of pride came over him so he accepted the old greeting by placing his hand on his wrist and accepting the greeting. “I couldn’t help but ask you, since we were making eyes across the room. I’m Jaskier.”

“..Lambert,” Was grunted as he was pulled closer, almost clumsily like he didn’t know what to do.

“Shall I lead?” Jaskier asks.

“That’s fine.” Lambert spoke as Jaskier began to lead, noting you could tell how red he was by his neck and not his face. Interesting. Jaskier leaned close, to see what Lambert’s secondary was and gasped lightly.

“So.. you’re a beta.” He whispered.

“What? That ruins your fantasy?” Lambert snipped, narrowing his eyes- ready for a fight, Jaskier mused.

“No, I was just surprised. Thought you were all alphas, though it’s hard to gauge anything in a room full of strutting alphas trying to somehow intimidate a warlord.”

“No kidding, I’m glad I can smell that stuff along with the usual shit I can. Must be awful for them, suckers.” Lambert scoffs and Jaskier laughs a bit. He continues to lead, ignoring his parents’ glares. “Those two don’t seem happy.”

“They’re mad I stepped out of line and dared ask one of the White Wolf’s court to dance, despite nearly begging my sisters to do the same.” Jaskier shrugged and Lambert snorted.

“Those frail little girls next to them? They wouldn’t last at home.”

“Why’s that?”

“They looked like if they saw blood they’d faint.”

“You may be right about that.” Jaskier laughed. “They shake when they see chickens.”

“And you?”

“I was a travelling bard before they made me come home, I’ve seen my share of bar brawls.” Jaskier tells him as the song comes to an end. “I should probably go back.”

“Oh… right.” Lambert clears his throat and takes a step back, Jaskier’s hands linger in Lambert’s hands and he suddenly wishes he didn’t wear gloves. He goes back to the table where his parents start scolding him heavily.

“How could you embarrass us like that?!”

“What? You were just begging one of them to do that! I just had the guts and clearly they weren’t interested.” Jaskier scoffs. “You expect me to not have fun at a party?”

They continued to scold him but he found himself looking back at the Warlord’s table and finding that not only was Lambert looking, so were all the others. He shyly waved with a smile just before his father growled and pushed his hand down.

“We were asking them because they’re proper omegas, unlike you.” His father sneers, and Jaskier turns to face his father. “We will have more words when we get home, Julian. Let’s pray you didn’t ruin our reputation.”

Jaskier truly didn’t understand how dancing with Lambert could have ruined their reputations, or how it had been a bad thing. He was at a loss. He sat there, staring at the table trying to grasp it.

“Jaskier?” A mage, the red-head accompanying the White Wolf, came up unsurely and stopped just a foot from the table.

“That’s me.” Jaskier piped up before his parents could refute.

“Come with me, The White Wolf wants to meet.”

Holy shit.


End file.
